


Distractions

by dipdopofthedip



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Almost smut, Biting, Connor is a little shit, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grinding, Hank is a Good Dad, M/M, connor has a thing for the back of gavins neck???, connor is a lady gaga stan, dorks being dumb, like 6 months before neon blue, so many memes im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dipdopofthedip/pseuds/dipdopofthedip
Summary: Connor decides to move in with Gavin.





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> IT WAS GONNA BE SMUT BUT I PUSSIED OUT  
> 

“So when are you guys gonna start living together? I'm trying to get this guy to leave my fuckin’ house.”

A few months ago, it would have been really weird to see Hank, Connor, and Gavin, all sitting at a table talking like civilized people. But it was something you would see often, the three sitting at a mall food court or some place similar, talking about some throwaway topic they would forget about. It wasn't like Hank enjoyed being around Gavin. Most of the times that the three hung out was supposed to be a date, and it was supposed to only be Connor and Gavin. But how was Hank supposed to let Connor be alone with that prick?

Hank decided to ask the question that had bugged him for weeks. When the fuck was Connor gonna leave his house? He didn't mind having company, but Connor was basically a grown man. It would be weird if his 20-something year old son was staying in his house.

The question hung in the air for a second, before Gavin finally responded. 

“I mean… shit, if he wants to move in with me he can, but I haven't put any thought into it. Connor, what do you think?” He nudged the android gently, prompting him to answer. His LED flickered yellow and blue for a second before he responded. 

“I haven't considered moving in with him, but… I think I'd like to.” That was a lie. He had looked at various relationship advice websites that gave recommendations as to when to move in with your significant other. He had definitely thought about the benefits of moving in with Gavin, such as constant access to affection. Big advantage. Not only that, but he knew that Hank was getting sick of finding him in the kitchen on his 4th bowl of Cheerios. So moving out would be not only beneficial to his relationship, but would also make Hank a little less bitchy.

Gavin seemed flustered at the idea of Connor moving in. He clearly didn't consider the possibility of things getting more serious between them. “I mean… Connor, do you really wanna move in with me? My place is a fucking mess and you would probably want to leave immediately. I am not a clean man. I am a filthy trash man.” 

Connor snorted very ungracefully at that. “I'm aware of how messy your house is, Gavin. Have you forgotten Valentine's Day?” Hank raised his eyebrows. His voice gained a sharp edge. “What happened on Valentine's Day, Gavin?” The detective cleared his throat, his face turning a striking shade of bright red. “Connor, NOTHING happened on Valentine's Day…” He looked at Connor as if pleading with him. Do NOT tell Hank about Valentine's Day. Just don't. 

“What the fuck, I'm worried now, what the HELL happened on Valentine's Day?!” Hank yelled accusingly at Gavin, completely ready to jump over the table and kill him. Connor cackled at the sight; his boyfriend and his dad preparing to throw down. Perfect. “Um, guys, I don't think you should kill each other right now. The cashier might call the cops.” Gavin and Hank looked at him. “Babe. We are the cops,” Gavin stated. Silence fell over the three, before Hank let out a chuckle and the mood lightened.

“But for real Gavin, get this dork out of my house. He's stolen my dog. Emotionally.” Connor smiled at the old man. “Sumo chose me. I am superior. You've been surpassed, father.” Gavin stuck his tongue out in mock disgust.  
“You guys are gross. Fuckin’ family shit.” The smile that broke through his scowl betrayed him, though.

Connor got up to pay for the food. The transaction was short, and he called Gavin and Hank to the door to leave. As they walked out to Hank's car, one thought stayed on Gavin's mind.

Maybe it was time to start getting Connor moved in.

 

When Connor started packing his things in boxes so he could bring them over to Gavin's place, he realized how little he actually owned. His wardrobe was rather lacking, consisting of Hank's t-shirts that he managed to steal, some white dress shirts, a few sweaters, some jeans, a few pairs of basketball shorts that Hank insisted he keep, and one pair of sweatpants (an American essential, Hank claimed). He only had 2 pairs of shoes, that being his dress shoes issued by Cyberlife, and a beat up pair of Nikes that Hank made Connor start wearing. They were… actually pretty comfy.

His material possessions weren't that impressive either. He had a small coin collection, which he was somewhat proud of. He kept a few pictures as well; a picture of him and Hank that he took a few weeks after the revolution ended, a picture of Gavin sleeping that he managed to take before he woke up, and a very touristy picture he took at an aquarium. He kept them all in a wallet, which he didn't need, but it made him feel human. It felt comforting. He had a comb and a tub of hair gel that Hank liked to tease him about. He needed it to look professional, because without it, his hair was an untamable mess. In addition to all of that, he had a ring that Gavin gave him. It wasn’t an expensive ring, made up of pretty cheap material. But it held significance to Connor. It was by no means a wedding ring, but rather, a promise ring. Gavin wore a ring that matched. Connor thought of the night Gavin gave it to him and smiled.

He also had a few CDs. He didn't quite take to Hank's tastes, as he found the heavy metal to be too much. He did enjoy upbeat pop. He had a large collection of Lady Gaga albums. Hank liked to make fun of him for it, claiming it was “gay culture” and the fact that it was Connor was funnier. Connor didn't get why. Whatever; the music was enjoyable and he liked Lady Gaga's voice.

He packed his things into two boxes. His clothes all fit snug into one box, and the rest fit into a smaller box. He put the boxes in the backseat of Hank's car.

Hank stepped into the driver’s seat and Connor went into the passenger’s side. They began the 13 minute drive to Gavin's house. Connor leaned back into the car seat. The car had a very distinct smell that could only be described as Hank. It vaguely smelled like alcohol and wet dog. But despite how unpleasant most people would consider the smell, Connor loved it. This car, and the house he just left, smelled like home.

He wondered if living with Gavin would feel like being at home.

“So,” Hank began, “ya think this is the right decision?” When he was met with a look of confusion, he continued. “Moving in with Gavin. I know you're your own person and you can make good decisions, but I'm kinda worried. He's not exactly a stable person, y’know?” Connor considered his words, and constructed a response that covered everything. “Well, I think moving in with him would bring us closer. And Hank, my brain is an advanced supercomputer. I think I know what the best decision is. And I know him in a different way than you. He's actually a giant loser.”  
Hank snorted at that. “I coulda told you that.” 

As they pulled up to Gavin's house, Connor's face brightened. “I can get my boxes myself. Do you want to stick around for a bit?” Hank’s face screwed up in disdain. “Nah, I'd rather not see you two acting all lovey-dovey like some kinda couple in a real estate commercial.” He smiled to himself. “Heh. It's free real estate.” Connor got out of the car and opened the back door to get his boxes. “Goodbye, Hank, I'll see you in the morning.” Hank faked getting emotional for a second before driving off. Was he faking? Connor couldn't tell.

The door opened seconds before he got to it. Gavin greeted him with open arms, before seeing the boxes. He immediately grabbed the boxes from him. 

“Hey dipshit, lemme get those. I know you didn't get to see much of the house last time you were here, so uh, go fuckin’ wild I guess. Just don't break anything, I don't wanna have to kick you out 10 minutes after you got here.”  
He said this with a teasing smirk. He turned around, revealing the back of his neck. Connor felt his face becoming warm. 

Valentine's Day.

No, no, gross, stop thinking about that. You're moving in, dumbass, get that done first.

He ignored the itching feeling on his skin as he walked inside.

The house was, although far from clean, way less of a mess than it was the first time he was here. His eyes traveled from the slightly tidy floor back to Gavin. He seemed more relaxed here, and that made a lot of sense. Usually, when they were alone, they weren't truly alone; they mostly managed to sneak moments together at work or at Hank's house, which had previously been the only place that Hank would allow them to go alone. He wanted to make sure nothing major was happening. He would know if there was fucking happening on his couch. Now, though, they were alone, no Hank, no poor officer that had to see them getting very close to an office quickie. They could be completely comfortable. 

Oh God, Connor would get to see Gavin naked. Every day. His face went a bright blue. Gavin turned around and saw the neon hue that Connor's face had become. “Argh, fuck! I'm never gonna get used to that. Hey dumbass, what's got you going blue?” Connor had been caught. Did Gavin see him staring? He took a deep breath and decided to respond teasingly. “Just thinking about everything I get to do now, Gavin.” 

It was Gavin’s turn to blush, his face flushing and becoming that same shade of red that Connor thought was adorable. He clearly understood what Connor was implying. Connor took this opportunity to catch Gavin off guard. He took a few steps toward him and grabbed his hands, pulling him close and allowing his hands to travel from Gavin's arms to his chest. He pulled at the collar of Gavin's shirt in an attempt to be sexy, but seemed more like a little kid that wanted attention. Nonetheless, Gavin reacted exactly how Connor wanted him to; he clearly was getting aroused. His sped up heart rate, the flush on his face, and his noticeably dilated pupils gave him away.

“Y’know, we have to get the closet sorted out. I only have one closet.” Connor leaned down and buried his face into the crook of Gavin's neck. “Mm… That won't take long. I don't have a lot of clothes.” He paused for a second. “You're wearing too much.” He felt Gavin shiver at that. He ran his hands along Gavin's neck, settling them right under his jaw and tilting his head up so he could look him in the eye.

“You little shit, you're trying to distract me.” He made no attempt to move away. “Is it working?” Connor questioned, feigning innocence in the way he looked down at Gavin. The shorter man chuckled as he allowed himself to be led onto the couch. “You know exactly what you're doing, don't you?” The smile that crossed Connor's face gave him all the confirmation he needed.

He let Connor push him down onto the cushions. The android straddled his lap and leaned down to kiss him. At first, it was soft, feather light contact, hands moving to jaws, to waists, running fingers through soft hair. Then, heat. Gavin opened his mouth to allow further intrusion. Connor immediately seized the opportunity. He slid his tongue into Gavin's mouth, eliciting a groan. He wanted to hear that again. His hands clasped behind Gavin's neck as he clamped down onto the other man's bottom lip. That same groan, followed by a strained, “Fuck, Connor…” escaped his lips.

Gavin broke away for a second, only to instead place his lips onto Connor's neck. Connor lifted his head to allow further access. He wanted to hear that groan again. He wanted to know he was getting a reaction. So he ground his hips into Gavin's. A loud moan came from his mouth. Perfect. A reaction. Rocking back and forth on top of Gavin, a rhythm was established. For every time Connor moved, Gavin jutted his hips up in an attempt to create friction. Every time Connor grabbed a fistful of Gavin's hair, Gavin's fingers dug into the taller man's hips. In every movement there was desperation.

“Connor, hurry the fuck up. Stop teasing me, asshole.” He fumbled with the waistband of Connor's jeans, as if it would get rid of them. A smile crossed Connor's lips. Exactly what he wanted.

He stood up and grabbed the box of clothes. Gavin had a mixture of confusion and anger on his face. “The fuck are you doing?” As Connor carried the box into the hallway and to Gavin's bedroom, he had a look of pure mischief on his face. “You insisted that we get the closet taken care of. I'm doing that. It shouldn't take very long.” Gavin got up and followed him, clearly upset. “What, you're just gonna leave me like this?!” He gestured to his erection angrily. “This is illegal! Foul play! False advertising! I can sue you!” Connor giggled as he put a Metallica t-shirt onto a green hanger. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

Gavin walked over to see what Connor was doing. He leaned over the now conveniently shorter man. “You're a fucking brat, you know that? Teasing me like that and leaving me there.” He grabbed Connor's chin and made him look at him. No reaction from Connor. “Gavin, I really don't understand what you're going on about. Can I finish what I'm doing?” Gavin pulled him up by the collar and kissed him, rough, getting a point across. “No.”

Still holding onto his collar, Gavin dragged Connor over to the bed. It was a full size, sturdy. Connor made no attempt to get back to his closet work. He smirked to himself. Gavin always looked adorable when he was mad. He allowed the now irritated man to lay him on the bed and climb on top of him. “You know, you come into my house, try to initiate couch sex, and then leave me on the couch. That's a federal offense.” 

Connor laughed quietly. “What are you gonna do, Detective, arrest me?” Without saying a word, Gavin leaned in and kissed him, quickly, just to shut him up. “You're a fucking brat.” He leaned back in, this time letting the kiss last. Connor opened his mouth, inviting Gavin's tongue, and the invitation was gladly accepted. Warm, calloused hands came to rest on top of porcelain, smooth ones. As the kiss deepened, the heat in their movement came back. Every touch, every small groan, every whine, exuded pure desire. 

Gavin's hands travelled to the buttons on Connor's white shirt. He worked at them slowly, taking his time to fully enjoy what was happening. Beautiful perfect boyfriend, under him, kissing him, in his house, which he now shared with his perfect boyfriend. He wondered if he fell asleep 5 months ago and hadn't woke up yet. He unfastened the bottom button on Connor's shirt. It wasn't until then that he realised how heavy his clothes felt. He tugged off his shirt while Connor pulled his jeans off.

“Connor, you get to be as loud as you want here. Nobody's here to walk in on us.” He planted his mouth onto Connor's throat, licking it in long, warm strokes. Apparently, Connor wasn't done being a little shit yet.

“What makes you-nhh-think you can-mmhhmm-make me scream?”

Gavin responded by biting down onto the tender skin, not hard enough to leave a mark but certainly hard enough to make Connor moan loudly, the sound mixing with a surprised yell to make a delicious whimper. Thirium rushed to Connor's face, turning it bright, neon blue.

They weren't gonna get anything done any time soon.


End file.
